My Best Friend's Wedding
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Semi-Sequel to A Lesson in Chemistry.... My Best Friend's Wedding Dark Angel stlye! Max/Alec
1. Hit or Miss

TITLE: My Best Friends Wedding (Quasi-Sequel to Lesson in Chemistry)

RATING: I said R 2 be safe but I guess it could probably pass as PG-13

PAIRING: MAX/ALEC  

SUMMARY: Alec is invited to Max's wedding but is the wedding actually going to happen???

DISCLAIMER: The title is originally from the movie and so is the basic theme and the characters are the property of JC, Fox etc etc etc 

AN: This is just a light fluffy story I decided to take a crack at. I've hit like a friggin brick wall Something worth tripping over and Sunshine, In A Bag. I know how they're gonna end but I'm kinda lost as 2 how 2 get there so if ne1 has an idea 4 a chapter of either of them just lemme know. 8oD

AN2: This is a fluffy sequel to my other story a Lesson in Chemistry. You don't have 2 read it 2 understand this just know that Max and Alec slept 2gether and gave each other nicknames. It might help 2 read it but u will probably b able to understand this even if you don't.

~~~

Have I waited too long

Have I found that someone

Have I waited too long

To see you

~Hit or Miss~ New Found Glory~

~~~

Alec lay sprawled across a twin bed in his Baltimore apartment. The windows were cracked open in an attempt to fix the stifling hotness that permeated the room. Alec's breath came easy but perspiration was forming on his shirtless chest. He made a yummy picture but there was no one there to see it other than a ferocious looking cat who was too disgruntled by the heat to even glance at his roommate. 

The ringing of the phone disturbed the peaceful scene. Alec grunted and turned on his side determined to ignore the phone's shrill insistence. The answering machine clicked to life and the cat titled his torn, ragged ears back not at all pleased by this disturbance.

"Alec! I know you're there!" the voice on the machine demanded, "Pick up the damn phone!" Alec groaned and reached blindly for the receiver.

"'Lo Bucket," he said groggily as he pushed away the cat who was extracting his revenge for being disturbed by mauling Alec's feet. "It's two in the morning," Alec added, putting emphasis on the word morning.

"No it's not," she said confused, "It's…" then she broke off.

"Time difference," he reminded her, "So did you just want to rack up the long distance charges or does this late night call have a purpose?" he asked, his tone teasing.

Alec had taken off for the east coast shortly after their night in the barn; the threat of exposure was becoming too great in Seattle. Max had packed up and moved a few miles south to California. The pair had kept in touch through letters, emails, and the occasional phone call. It had started as reports on transgenic activity but the exchanges soon became social as well as informative.

"Yes I have a point," Max replied," And I'm just going to say it because dragging it out like this is just pointless- as if it wasn't awkward enough already- I can't even see you to see your reaction- and…" 

"You're rambling," Alec interrupted. He could almost see Max in, chewing on a lock of hair as she floundered for the right words to convey her message.

"There's no easy way to say this Alec," she stammered, "but I'm- uh getting married." 

Alec let out a snort of laughter, "You're funny Max. Now come on I'm tired."

"I'm serious," Max demanded, desperation evident in her voice. Alec sat silently for several seconds letting this piece of information sink in.

"Say something," she pleaded.

"Shit Max. I just never saw you as the commitment type," he finally stammered.

"Yeah, well, surprise," Max sighed. 

"So I guess you were lying about your sex life being dead huh?" Alec said in a weak attempt at humor.

Max let out a choaked sound that could've been interpreted as either a sob or a laugh, "You must think I'm a total bitch for not telling you."

"Uh yeah that's a pretty good assumption," he replied with a shaky laugh, "So who's the poor bastard and is there still time to warn him what he's getting into?"

"Well he's a guy," she started.

"O.K. good to know the lesbian is still firmly locked in the closet," Alec said dryly.

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Max asked, her voice becoming higher with each word until it reached a near-squeak.

"Nothing!" Alec shouted, "I only asked because it seemed like the right thing to say! Honestly I don't want to know!"

Max chose to ignore this comment, just grateful that she didn't have to go into specifics. "You gotta come," she bleated, unable to put up with the awkwardness any more.

"Why?" he asked.

"Gee Alec I dunno. Maybe I just wanted my second best friend at my wedding. Is that really such a foreign idea to you?"

Alec was unsure whether to act flattered by this comment so he shot for unaffected, "I'll be there."

"Great," Max sighed, relieved, "I already booked your flight over."

Alec couldn't help but smile at that. "What is I said no?"

"I would've dragged you kicking a screaming over here. Now go to sleep your flight's at five," she replied and hung up. Alec stared at the dead receiver, shaking his head in wonder. He staggered out of bed and began to pack. He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night. After all… tomorrow he was going to his best friend's wedding.

~~~

Review!!! You know u wanna!!!

~~~


	2. Misunderstood

TITLE: My Best Friends Wedding (Quasi-Sequel to Lesson in Chemistry)

RATING: I said R 2 be safe but I guess it could probably pass as PG-13

PAIRING: MAX/ALEC  

SUMMARY: Alec is invited to Max's wedding but is the wedding actually going to happen???

DISCLAIMER: The title is originally from the movie and so is the basic theme and the characters are the property of JC, Fox etc etc etc 

AN: This is just a light fluffy story I decided to take a crack at. I've hit like a friggin brick wall Something worth tripping over and Sunshine, In A Bag. I know how they're gonna end but I'm kinda lost as 2 how 2 get there so if ne1 has an idea 4 a chapter of either of them just lemme know. 8oD

AN2: This is a fluffy sequel to my other story a Lesson in Chemistry. You don't have 2 read it 2 understand this just know that Max and Alec slept 2gether and gave each other nicknames. It might help 2 read it but u will probably b able to understand this even if you don't.

~~~

Completely Overwhelming

Stories that you've heard

When people tell you that

Don't trust him

He's pretending

That he cares for you

Even though there's nothing left to prove

~Misunderstood~Mest~

~~~

Max stood in the lobby of the hotel, anxiously hopping from one foot to the other.

"You sure it was a good idea to invite Blondie to this shindig Boo? You're getting married and you know how you two get when you're within five feet of each other," Original Cindy warned from her post beside Max.

Max shot her friend a scathing glare before turning her attention back to the door, "I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped.

"Sparks," Cindy clarified, flicking her fingers in Max's face to simulate sparks, her newly manicured nails clicking together. Max rolled her eyes and her fidgeting became more pronounced.

"No I just haven't seen him in a very long time and I'm looking forward to it," Max replied.

"See there you go getting defensive," O.C. shot, but her words were lost to Max because at that minute a familiar figure sauntered through the door. Same soft blonde hair, self assured smirk, and soulful blue eyes that held an almost magnetic pull on her friend. She heard Max give a little yelp that was a bizarre combination of a scream and a laugh as she launched herself at the new arrival. Alec's smirk turned into an all out smile, giving an exaggerated "oomph!" as Max hurled herself into his arms. 

"You're late," she scolded as Alec maneuvered her onto his back so he could pick up his suitcases. 

"I missed my flight," he explained, walking over to O.C. with Max riding piggyback, "Fucking vending machine at the airport ate my money and you didn't want me to let it get away with that did you?" 

"How much'd it cost?" Max asked with a laugh.

"300 bucks! Can you imagine? All I did was crack that ugly piece of crap covering the front that kept good, broke people like me from getting a snack," he whined.

Max peered over his shoulder to see his face, "You look good," she said, "I'd forgotten what color your eyes were."

Alec craned his neck to look at her, "As do you bucket," he admitted with forced smile that only reached his mouth, his eyes held a look of intense sadness. Max searched those eyes as her mind began to shuffle back over to that corner that held a large variety of Alec-centered fantasies. 

"Snap, crackle, pop," O.C. said, with a knowing wink, jolting Max back to reality. She felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks and buried her face in Alec's neck.

"Hey Cindy!" Alec said happily, finally letting Max drop to the floor as he extended a hand to the other girl. O.C. looked at his hand skeptically and pulled him in for a hug. Alec laughed and patted her on the back enjoying being back with friends after living in seclusion for nearly a year. 

"How've you been Blondie?" O.C. asked after he pulled out of the embrace.

"Not bad," he replied, "So am I going to me the future Mr. Bucket today or is he in hiding?"

"So this is the legendary Ben," a voice drawled from behind them. Alec whirled around to face the speaker.

"Actually I'm…" Alec began but was cut off when Max's elbow connected violently with his ribcage, "Ben," he finished, glaring at Max, while massaging the spot where Max whacked him.

"Ben, honey this is Reed, my fiancé," she said, walking next to the man and lacing her hand in his. Reed pulled his hand away and shot Max a disapproving glare. The man was a near carbon copy of Logan, right down to the holier than thou attitude and look-at-me-I'm-an-intellectual glasses and clothes. Alec's nose wrinkled in disgust but he held his hand out in greeting. Reed gave it a quick perfunctory shake and sighed, "I suppose Max has told you your job."

"Job?" Alec asked in confusion.

"I didn't get to…" Max began but Reed interrupted her.

"You're my new best friend," he grimaced, "Max begged me to allow you to be the best man."

"Really?" Alec asked, looking over at Max in surprise.

"I didn't beg," Max replied.

Reed smiled and ruffled her hair, "I'm going to go try to calm my half of the guests. The air conditioning is busted on their floor and all hell is breaking loose," he said before wheeling around, making a quick exit. Alec was rather surprised by the sudden change in attitude and shot Max a questioning look.

"He's on anxiety medication," she explained, "it causes some pretty drastic mood swings."

"I'm amazed he doesn't get whiplash from all those sudden changes in expression. It's pouting to smiling in under a second," O.C. said dryly. 

"So I'm the best man?" Alec asked, in an attempt to avoid an argument.

"Yeah," Max sighed, "I'm not real fond of his friends so he said I could give you the job." Actually the conversation had been a rather heated one and he had said something along the lines of 'Fine why don't you invite that fucking pen pal of yours since your so in love with him!' but she didn't need to add to the blonde's already inflated ego by letting this piece of information slip, "Come on we'll get you settled in your room," she added, grabbing one of Alec's bags and starting for the elevator," I'll see you tonight O.C." she called. 

Alec jogged over to her side and watched as she punched the "up" button several times more than necessary. They made their way to the room in silence. Max stopped in front of a door and dropped the bag there. She fished one of those keys that resembled a credit card out of her pocket and handed it to him, "Now behave yourself alright?" she warned.

"Always," he replied and started to open the door. He paused, his hand mid-turn and spun around to face her, "Do you want to go for a walk?" he suddenly asked, letting the lock click back into place. 

Max glanced at her watch, "Sure why not," she finally replied, "I don't have to pick up my dress for another hour and you need to be fitted for your tux then anyways."

Alec winced, "A tux?" he asked.

"Well you certainly aren't wearing that," Max replied, motioning to his t-shirt and shorts, no matter how gorgeous you happen to look in it, she mentally added. 

Alec sighed, "Fine," he conceded, throwing his arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm going to be a married woman soon," she teased, shrugging off his arm.

"But you're not yet are you?" he reminded her, linking his arm around her waist this time. Max laughed and slid her hand into the back pocket of his denim shorts, "What the hell. You can be my last minute fling."

Alec laughed and the couple made slowly made their way out into the warm California sunshine.

"I hope you realize that you're escorting me to the beach sometime before your wedding," Alec said glancing over at the expanse of sand, less then a foot away from them. 

"What's wrong with now?" Max asked.

"No swimsuit," he reminded her.

"Use your boxers."

Alec shot Max a cocky smile, "This solider goes commando," he drawled. Max felt her face flush for the second time that day.

"You're not wearing underwear?" she asked, not entirely surprised by this bit of news.

"Nope," Alec replied.

"Well we're even then cause I'm not wearing a bra," Max said with a laugh, as his eyes ran over the backless halter she was wearing.

"Better be careful Bucket or I might get the impression that you're coming on to me," Alec retorted.

"Now I remember why you're so much easier to talk to via phone," she said, using her free hand to smack him.

"Oh but I'm so much more interesting in person," Alec teased, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, "Now come on we gotta go get me a suit."

~~~

TBC… Review!!! You know u wanna!!!

~~~


End file.
